1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid bearing for supporting a rotary shaft by means of a pressurized fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hydrodynamic bearing has both high load-supporting capacity and rigidity to support a rotary shaft during rotation of the rotary shaft, but cannot maintain stable operation for a long time, since wear is created by the metallic contact between the bearing surface and the rotary shaft at the start or stop of the rotation. On the other hand, the hydrostatic bearing can advantageously support a rotary shaft at its center with or without the rotation of the rotary shaft to thereby provide a good centripetal force and small wear loss. However, if the rotary shaft is continuously rotated without a supply of pressurized fluid, as a result of possible power failure seizure may be caused.